


Talks Too Much

by throwashadow



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwashadow/pseuds/throwashadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Explosion's family is less than supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talks Too Much

May, 1978

The ride home from Lily's was tense. Oscar let the radio play, saying nothing in response to his wife's occasional hiccups and sniffles. Nathan was silent, as always, in the back seat. Oscar stole occasional glaces at him in the rearview mirror, to see him staring out the window, or nodding off.

As they pulled off the turnpike, Rose switched off the radio. "We're not bringing Nathan to see my sister anymore." 

Oscar checked the rearview. "She meant well. She just doesn't understand."

"No," Rose said, her voice hoarse. "She did not mean well. She meant to intimidate my baby and call me a bad mother. We're not going back there. And my mother's gonna have a hell of a time trying to get him for weekends now."

 

It was a family barbecue, just a get-together on a holiday weekend. Rose's sister, Lily, hosted. Oscar drank beer in the backyard with her husband. Rose and Lily's mother Bea was there, and the women sat around the kitchen table, swapping stories. Nathan sat on the kitchen floor as his older cousins ran around in the backyard.

"Rosie, is he okay in here? Shouldn't you be trying to get him playing with the others?" Bea asked.

"Oh, he's fine. Doesn't like this summer heat, you know, and can you blame him?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "My kids love it. Better let them get their energy out now so they'll just collapse at bedtime. It's healthy to get some sun, anyway."

"Healthy to talk to other kids, too," Bea added.

Rose frowned and looked down at her son, who sat under the table, playing with his shoestring. "Nathan, are you okay down there? Want to go outside with your cousins?"

He shook his head no without looking up.

"Okay, sweetie you can stay in here, then." He scooted out from under the table and sat next to her chair.

Lily and Bea looked at her unsurely. "Come on, Nathan, go play outside," Bea said. "We're not doing anything fun in here." 

Nathan looked up at his mother.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to. Here, come sit with mommy." She pulled him up into the chair next to her. "I'll get you some juice," she said, standing up. 

Lily pursed her lips. "You know, when Mikey was his age, I couldn't get him to sit still."

Rose turned around from the counter, where she stood pouring juice. "We've had a long day. We had to leave early to get here on time, and he didn't sleep so well last night."

"Regardless of that, kids should be exploring, or curious at least...Rose, he's hardly left your side," Bea said. "He's being too shy."

Rose set the glass down in front of Nathan a little harder than necessary, and crossed her arms. "He's right here, Mom."

"And he probably can't understand us, anyway. He hasn't said a word!" Bea said.

Rose stiffened. "He understands. He's just a late talker."

"Nathan," Lily leaned across the table, speaking in a high tone, getting into his space, "do you know any words yet?" 

He sipped his juice and stared at her.

"Nathan knows plenty of words, thank you, and he communicates with me just fine." Rose moved to stand behind her son. 

Lily ignored her. "Come on, Nate, when are you going to start talking for us? Stop being so shy!"

Nathan twisted in his seat to look at Rose, and then back towards Lily. Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"He isn't shy, and he'll talk when he's ready," she said. Her voice was loud, but shook slightly.

"He'll never be ready if you don't push him!" Lily said.

"Oh, no need to push. Just don't be surprised if he ends up a little slow, Rosie," Bea said.

Nathan didn't take his eyes off of them as they spoke.

"Nathan," Rose said, "we're going to go home now." 

He got down from his chair and followed her out of the room. Rose flipped the bird behind her back as she ushered Nathan along.

 

As they pulled into the driveway, Nathan yawned. Oscar silently hoped he would hear a squeaky "Where are we?" or "Good morning," after the sound, but he knew it wasn't likely.

Rose looked over her shoulder at Nathan. "We're not going to see Aunt Lily anymore, sweetie. I hope you understand. Mommy just thinks she talks a little too much."


End file.
